


Something cannot be told

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 无脑肉，单亲妈妈Bruce和无聊上班族Brandon的地铁艳遇
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Something cannot be told

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的一滴都不剩了

Brandon注意到那个推着婴儿车的男人。  
那已经是轻便款式的婴儿车，但仍然在拥挤的地铁里显得十分麻烦。看得出来这位先生十分紧张于婴儿车里躺着的小家伙，或许是怕它在全是人的车厢里突然啼哭。谁也不会喜欢因为这个被盯着看，尤其是带着孩子独自出门的Omega们。  
的确是Omega，他的犁鼻器被若有似无的味道骚扰着，Brandon抬头用后脑勺抵住身后的车窗，眼睛装作不经意地瞟过车厢尾部。没有任何一个Alpha会放着自己刚生育过的Omega独自带着孩子出门，那样风险太大——这个可怜的家伙显然是孤身一人抚养孩子生活的。不过还好，这位新晋母亲得到了一点来自陌生人的好意，有了更大的空间去安置那辆淡绿色的婴儿车。看得出来他缺乏睡眠，Brandon持续着自己的观察，鼻翼翕动着依靠本能探寻车厢里的信息素。几乎闻不到Alpha的气味，无疑验证了他的猜想，不过他的偷窥对象好像用了什么药剂或者贴片阻止可能会招来祸事的信息素更明目张胆的传播，所以Brandon只能多用眼睛去观察。那个Omega上身穿了一件白色的圆领T恤和一件敞口的黑色衬衫，最外面套着和裤子一个材质颜色的牛仔外套，脚上的那双白色运动鞋看着有点脏……除此之外他还裹了一件黑色的大衣，一下让整个人看上去臃肿又滑稽。他大概真的很怕冷，Brandon的眼睛停在快耷拉到车厢地板上的白色鞋带上，但是这样喂奶方便吗？  
毫无疑问这位有些肥胖的，蓝眼睛的，棕色头发却姜色胡子的男性Omega正处于哺乳期，无论黑色衬衫还是白色T恤都没法遮掩这个事实。那对隆起的胸把衣服挺起一个弧度，随着他弯腰或直起身的动作晃悠着，甚至地铁猛地刹车也能带来一些反应。  
话说回来，这是个长得不错的Omega，不耐烦地表情也不能让人忽视他饱满的额头和姜色胡子下的淡红色小嘴。  
只是没错，不耐烦，他的眼睛不知道什么时候朝着Brandon看了过来，眉毛紧皱着。  
Brandon的偷窥举动被发现了，而被偷窥的Omega眯起眼睛，看上去像一只高度警惕的猫鼬。Omega叠起自己的腿，一只手紧紧抓着婴儿车，用眼神和地铁上的行为不端者对峙着，这让Brandon联想到电影里的警察或者特务，于是他收回了注视继续看地铁上的音乐剧广告。没必要为了一点遐想让两个人都太尴尬，他无意性骚扰谁，他所经历的任何性爱都是得到许可的，眼神性交也不例外。  
地铁在断断续续地开了一段路后终于到了站，那个Omega站起来，跟随着人流离开。Brandon在关门之前才走出去，拉开适当的距离以防引起这位敏感的先生的新一轮反感。他站起来之后Brandon才发现他一点都不高挑，因此那些厚厚的衣服让他看上去更肿了，Brandon跟着他走出地铁站，在继续观察大衣遮挡着的屁股时被他突然停下的脚步所阻拦。Omega的孩子好像需要母亲的关照，因此他不得不停在公园的长椅边从婴儿车里抱出那个小婴儿，然后坐在椅子上观察孩子的需求。很快，这位看上去不缺乏经验的男性母亲读懂了和他一样一头棕发的孩子的意思，把它抱在了胸前。接下来的动作顺理成章，而Brandon倚着路灯杆都看在了眼里：Omega先是拨弄了一下有点杂乱的头发阻止它们垂下来，然后把右手伸进白色T恤里解开了什么东西，再掀开衣服把孩子送过去，抬手托了托胸前某个部位，最后不再有任何动作，安静地抱着孩子坐在长椅上。  
这似乎令人疲倦，独行的Omega轻轻拍打着孩子的后背，时不时低头关注孩子是否已经吃饱了。Brandon能看出来他的眼眶泛着不正常的红色，眼睛下面的两道深深的沟壑也验证了这位母亲的精疲力竭，同时Brandon也找到了他没什么味道的原因——当他低头时，蓝色贴片的一角从黑色衬衫的领子里露了出来。  
孩子终于吃饱了，他把它抱出来，另一只手扯下衣服，全然忘记了要把里面的某件贴身衣物的扣子扣回去，而是立刻去摸口袋拿出一块手帕替小婴儿接住打嗝时吐出来的奶和口水。做完这些后Omega并没有立刻离开，他抱着孩子坐了一会儿，似乎是等孩子睡着了，才把它小心翼翼地放回婴儿车里，然后站起来推着它继续走。  
Brandon跟在他身后走过一个路口，而他很快就到了自己的目的地，一栋规模不大的公寓。没有门禁，大堂值班的人似乎也根本没发现Brandon并非住户。“嗨，Bruce，”那位在电脑前工作的浓妆女士对Omega打招呼，“晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”Brandon的跟踪对象，那个叫Bruce的Omega也嘟囔着说道，软绵绵又有点不耐烦的声音出乎意料地不像他邋遢的外表那样糟糕。  
Omega——Bruce上了电梯，而婴儿车很不巧地被卡在了轿厢和地板之间的地方。除了Brandon没人与他同行，而无论出于什么理由，Brandon不能站在旁边假装没看见这个。  
“小心。”Brandon这样说道，抬起左手挡住滑动的电梯门，右手提着婴儿车被卡住的那一角让它顺利被拉进电梯轿厢。  
Bruce抬头看他，眼睛里没有Brandon预想中的尴尬和愤怒。“谢谢，”他只是这么说，眼睛瞟过Brandon的脸，然后按下按钮：他住四楼。  
事情到这份儿上，Brandon不相信这位看上去就很聪明的Bruce会根本没察觉到他的意图。但Bruce默许他也乘这一趟电梯，并且不介意他站在自己身后。这甚至让Brandon感受到了那微弱的信息素：橘子味的，但不是新鲜的橘子，混着某种有点刺鼻的花香和酸橙的味道。  
一部分是Bruce自己的信息素，一部分来自于操了他让他怀孕的人，还有一部分大概来自哺乳期孩子产生的影响。当然还有奶味，但那不是信息素，只是单纯的奶，积蓄在Bruce胸前随时会喷射出来的那种。  
电梯门很快就开了，Bruce先一步走出电梯，毫不在意Brandon这个“新邻居”一样径直走向自己的房门。Brandon该在这儿停下，至少他的理智是这么说的，但Bruce就站在那儿，手伸进口袋摸索钥匙，同时低声哄着在呢喃的孩子。  
“嘘，你乖，”Bruce的声音比应付前台女士的时候轻柔得多，“我们马上就到家了。”  
所以他还是走了过去。  
那只有十米不到的距离，他走过去时Bruce甚至还在逗弄孩子，而这一次Bruce看上去不打算假装什么都没发生过。  
“你有完没完，”他在孩子睡着之后毫无预兆地转过身看向Brandon，“从地铁站到这儿，你他妈想干什么？”  
他们靠得太近了，近到Bruce能闻出来他是个Alpha，而他能分辨出那其实不是橘子味，而更接近熟得快烂的橘子的味道。  
Brandon看他，从头到脚，酝酿着一个合适的开场白好为自己争得一个愉快的夜晚：在经历了糟糕的一天工作后，他真的很需要这个。  
一个很久没得着安慰的Omega也会需要一点信息素。  
但Bruce的反应比他更快。处在哺乳期的Omega立刻意识到自己无法对一个Alpha造成任何真正的威胁，所以尽管Bruce依然拧着眉毛没放弃摆出嫌恶的表情，但那双蓝眼睛里明显闪过了退缩的情绪。“听好，”Bruce捏着插进门锁里的钥匙说道，“我还有些钱，钱夹在大衣口袋里，我只有这些。”  
Brandon把视线从他的小肚子上收回来去看他的脸。  
“把它们拿走，别伤害我和我的孩子。”  
哦，他还装模做样用电视上学到的自卫技巧假装这是一次抢劫呢。  
这倒不至于激怒Brandon，但他释放了更多信息素。纯粹想看Bruce的反应，这个看上去粗鲁甚至愚蠢的家伙比他想得有趣且机灵。  
Bruce立刻就受到了影响，这个缺少Alpha抚慰的Omega差点绷直了身体直接倒在Brandon身上。他似乎连话也说不出来了，只有手还依旧捏着钥匙，另一只手本能地抓住了婴儿车。  
“你他妈到底想干什……干什么。”Bruce的声音算得上是虚弱了。  
“我不需要你的钱。”  
这是Brandon对他说的第一句话。  
“我只想知道你是否需要帮助，Bruce。”  
然后他看着那双湿润起来的蓝眼睛，压低声音生怕引起不必要的风波那样问道：“Bruce，这是你的名字对吗？”

这是一间一室公寓，显而易见的凌乱。Bruce花了点时间把孩子安顿在靠窗的婴儿床里，然后转过身面对面对被自己请进家门的不速之客。他已经两周没有收拾过地板，厨房，还有浴室了，但显然这个盯着他屁股看的Alpha不在意这些。  
Bruce脱下那件有点沉的黑色大衣，转动自己算不上清醒的脑子思考还能说点什么阻止自己被扒光得太快。别他妈忙着骂他下贱，早就没人管他死活了，也早就没人还来这间公寓看望他或者是Stacey了，Bruce Robertson，一个可能被人盼着早点猝死在公寓里的可怜鬼，而他操蛋地坚持要自己抚养这个孩子。  
他还不能死，谁也不能把Stacey从他手里抢走。  
“你想……”他昏昏沉沉地开口，感觉到汗在顺着脊椎向下流，“你想来就来。”  
对方并没有推脱，或者善心大发收敛自己的信息素。Bruce听到脚步声靠过来，然后是一件有点冷的毛呢大衣。那个王八蛋从后面托住了他的手臂，这算是他所需要的，但用嘴巴在他耳朵旁边蹭来蹭去就是另一回事了。Bruce想用手肘顶开他，但那信息素的味道过于好，让他感受到了类似喝醉的眩晕和爽快，天知道他多久没喝过酒了。“你是要操还是就打算这么蹭，”他的嘴倒是不打算这么快放过这个跟踪狂，即使没有脑子做后援也能说得出让他想笑的话，“你阳痿吗，老兄？”  
但Alpha的反应很无趣，他只是变本加厉地去亲Bruce的脖子，然后把Bruce转过来面对他。  
接下来是一个不在Bruce预期里的吻，法式的，舌头几乎要捅进他喉咙里的那种。他还不知道名字的混蛋把他按在床上，舌尖扫过他的牙龈，又一圈一圈刮过他的口腔，并且试图把他的舌头带出来含进自己嘴里。与此同时那两只手也不再放在一本正经的安全区域内，而是顺着衣摆探进去摸他的肚皮，然后再向上。  
他的胸有些疼，因为涨奶，也因为Stacey过于用力的吮吸，但现在是因为这个王八蛋用手捏那些发涨的地方。“这里有硬块，”话少的混账东西放过他的嘴唇后冷不丁地边捏着那对乳房边问，“是什么大问题吗？”  
看来你捏过不少正喂奶的Omega的胸脯，这些人的可怜鬼老公老婆知道这回事吗？  
“正常的事，”Bruce盯着那张脸，嘴里干得不行，“你他妈能不能别捏了。”  
Alpha暂时停下了手，低头亲他的脖子，哼着浓重的鼻音问道：“会疼？”  
Bruce坐起身，吸了吸鼻子扯他的手：“不然还能是爽吗。”  
Alpha听话地松开了他的胸，伸手扒掉那件牛仔外套，然后脱掉了自己身上的大衣和围巾。那条围巾倒是挺适合玩窒息的，Bruce双手撑着床看他脱衣服，就怕这看上去就怂的货色没胆试。  
脱了衣服的Alpha很快又靠了过来，抱着Bruce在床上调转方向让他用后背靠着自己，接着伸出手再一次隔着衣服去捏Bruce的胸。他忘记穿好里面的防溢乳背心，无疑给了对他奶子兴趣极大的人一个方便。Alpha轻松地挑开了他松松垮垮的背心，两只手托住乳房下缘轻轻摇晃，而Bruce只能脱力地坐在这个人的大腿上被捏奶子。  
“感觉如何，”Alpha低头问他话，胯向前挺贴住他的屁股，“你来告诉我有没有阳痿这回事。”  
所以问的不是他胸前感觉如何，而是屁股感觉如何……操，他可真是有一根马屌。  
Bruce无法控制自己的屁股对着那根玩意儿磨蹭，这无疑满足了身后那个下流贱货的某种扭曲心态。  
“Brandon，”那个Alpha有些轻快地贴着他耳朵说，顺便把呼吸都喷在那里，“我的名字，如果你想知道。”  
好的，Bruce歪头试图躲避自己耳朵上根本躲不掉的亲昵接触，马屌男。  
他的裤子就这么被脱了下来挂在膝盖附近，这让他的胸暂时得到了休息的时间，尽管被揉过之后它们该死的疼。这个叫Brandon的大屌变态也脱掉了自己的裤子，并且抓着他的手叫他去摸内裤里的老二。靠着下半身占便宜的脏东西们，哪个Alpha都一样。Bruce低头掏出那根老二，没等Brandon说话就喘息着撸动起来。固定流程，他忍住啐在Brandon脸上的冲动用掌心磨蹭龟头，但胸前的疼痛依旧挥之不去，像是要么别碰要么碰了就帮他把多余的奶水挤出来，这样悬在半途的情况实在是他妈败坏兴致。  
“还是疼？”那低沉的声音又靠近他耳边，而Brandon的两只手分开他的腿调整两个人的姿势，这破坏了他早点把这人撸硬的计划。现在他两腿分开地坐在Brandon小腹上，勃起的Alpha老二从他胯下探出来抵在他的阴囊上戳弄，Brandon又开始玩他的奶子了，直接伸到衣服里面去捏，挑着有硬块的地方着重用力。这很疼，很他妈疼，但Bruce坐不起来，唯一能完成的反抗也就是叫骂着去拉扯那两只手。Brandon的回应是掏出他内裤里的老二，“疼就做点别的，”靠在床头的无耻Alpha开始亲他的脖子和肩膀，教他把两根老二握在一起套弄，“放松，Bruce。”  
我他妈放松不了，他想，伸手抓住自己和Brandon的鸡巴，接着发现一只手并不够用。  
妈的。  
Bruce把另一只手也送过去。  
这确实好多了，从马眼里淌出来的液体带着能让人舒服的信息素，尤其是当他们混合在一起之后。只是Bruce的脖子有些痒，他有那么一瞬间恐慌着Brandon是否在撕扯他的抑制贴，而当他费力地转过头去看那到底是什么时，那双眨动的眼睛正带动着向上卷的睫毛扫过贴片的边缘。  
主在他妈的上，虔诚的天主教徒Bruce发誓他可没打算找这个Alpha要一个吻或者鸡巴以外的别的什么。  
Bruce舔了舔嘴唇。  
但是自作多情的Brandon显然是觉得Bruce是来索吻的。Alpha眨了眨绿色的眼睛（他大概对此很有自信），嘴唇离开他制造的那片瘙痒，凑过来亲吻Bruce干得起皮的嘴唇。  
Brandon吻得不深，更像是含着他的嘴唇在戏弄，而Bruce几乎握不住那两根鸡巴了。很热，太他妈热了，尤其是他们嘴唇贴在一起的时候。Bruce几乎就快忘了自己还在受难的乳房，毕竟那种疼痛已经变成了挥之不去的存在，无论有没有人再捏它们。可当Brandon亲吻着他把手向下挪，用拇指和食指捏住他的乳头时，一切又产生了变化。  
**有什么东西流出来了** ，而Bruce差点因为这个咬坏Brandon的嘴唇。  
“操，”他哑着嗓子骂道，“松开你的手！”

Bruce大概是快要哭出来了，那双蓝眼睛正前所未有地湿润着。  
他十分破坏气氛地结束了这个吻，挣扎着试图让Brandon把手从乳头上拿下来。如果不是这样的反应Brandon还以为刚才自己手上流过的东西是幻觉，他当然没有松开Bruce的乳头，但他确实好奇现在那里什么样子的。Brandon用手臂钳住Bruce的上半身，把头靠在Bruce的肩膀上向下看，观察着被堆起来的衣服下面的状态。能勉强看见一点乳头，Bruce穿得还是太厚了，除了那一点被他捏在手指之间的深红色皮肉，剩下的就只是被濡湿的衣服。  
但这的确让他的老二很满意，Brandon觉得自己已经无法再硬一点了，除非Bruce在他面前给孩子喂奶。他松开Bruce的胸脯，抬起那脂肪饱满的白色大腿脱下Bruce湿透了的深蓝色内裤，扶着自己的老二对准淌水的肛门。  
“你不需要更多润滑了吧，Bruce。”  
他悄声问，又完全没等答案，象征性地用手指扩张几下后直接把龟头塞进了男性Omega的阴道里。当然后半程没那么顺利，里面很紧，每一个褶皱都在抗拒它最需要的鸡巴，像Bruce一样难对付。但是水又那么多，多到Brandon只要轻轻挺几下腰让龟头刮过那些褶皱，就会有水滴滴答答地从那个被撑大的肉口里流出来。  
“操……操！出去！”  
被钉在Alpha老二上的Bruce痛苦地呻吟，更多Brandon听得懂或者听不懂的脏话随着鸡巴向着深处插入的动作从那张小嘴里吐出来。“没事，Bruce，”Brandon把嘴唇贴在他的后颈上进行通常来说很有效的安抚，“放松，放松。”  
但他没停下自己的动作，直到阴囊贴在了Bruce的屁股上。阴毛间的摩擦弄得人有些痒，而很快这些毛发变得湿而软不再那么引起注意力，感谢Bruce的淫水。Brandon没有立刻开始抽插，尽管他真的很想这么做——Bruce产后恢复得很好，阴道夹得他龟头发麻。他们没戴套，而似乎没有人注意到这一点，Bruce的脸色看上去还是扭曲而痛苦的，他坐在Brandon腿上，下半身失去知觉一样一动不动，肩膀则不断耸动着，似乎在调整呼吸。  
Brandon扳过他的脸让他看向自己。Bruce抿紧了嘴唇，蹙着眉低头看他，本来就凌乱的头发现在胡乱垂在额头前。他的呼吸声听上去有些尖锐，带着哭泣的声音，又哽咽得好像什么都说不出来。他可以用来虚张声势的舌头失去作用后整个人可爱了不少，Brandon摸了摸他柔软的脸蛋，抬头去亲吻他发红的眼眶，“放松，”Brandon再一次重复，声音放得更轻，“我们慢慢来。”  
盐味的眼泪滴在Brandon嘴唇上，Bruce大概是点点头嗯了一声。  
只是也没能很慢。不是Brandon食言，当他开始捏着Bruce手感很饱满的腰腹抽插时，抵着他大腿的屁股也扭动起来，像是和Brandon操过无数次一样配合着鸡巴的插入和抽离。比Brandon想象中更有力的阴道折磨着他的龟头，在他因为想换个姿势抽出去的时候像张没有牙和骨头的嘴狠狠咬了一口他的龟头顶端。毫无疑问Bruce很欠操，这条阴道就注定了他应当被Alpha压着干，直到他的子宫里全是精液，晃一晃屁股就会漏出来。  
Brandon给他摆了趴跪的姿势，顺带扒光他的下半身，那个又大又肥的屁股因为这个举动瑟缩了一下，但很快又撅起来迎接Brandon的老二。“进来，”Bruce哭着说，手臂叠在一起压在枕头上挡住他的脸，“快他妈进来！”  
Brandon扳动那两条大腿，把老二探进两瓣屁股之间，扶着它把龟头慢慢插进去。然而他没能顺利地继续，这倒不是因为Bruce突然要让他滚出去，他相信要是没有婴儿的哭闹声响起来，他现在应该已经插在Bruce屁股里继续操Bruce了。  
“别……”Bruce听到那动静就受惊的兔子一样坐了起来，“别。”  
他不能阻止一个母亲去照顾自己的孩子，但这着实有些扫兴。或许只此一次，以后他不该再招惹任何推婴儿车的独身Omega，哪怕他们可能很——  
Bruce哄了孩子一会儿，似乎是因为酸痛和疲倦回到了床上坐着，然后他单手抱住那个穿连体睡衣的小家伙，抬手熟练地把身上乱糟糟的T恤和背心整个向上撩起来，露出两个流淌着白色奶水的乳房，把其中一只送到小家伙口中。  
Bruce此刻当他不存在一样专心低头看着孩子，时不时撩动衣服防止它们磨蹭到婴儿娇嫩的脸。Bruce甚至撕下了那张抑制贴的一角，释放出更多信息素让它感受到放松愉快，哼起了歌安抚它，丝毫不在意旁观者会因为这个产生什么样的反应。事实上，当他结束哺乳替孩子和自己擦干净之后，他抬起头看向Brandon时的表情像在表达某种怪异的惊讶。  
“哦，你还在这儿，”Bruce有点不自在地拍着孩子的后背，“我以为你走了。”  
你要一个老二完全勃起的Alpha走到哪儿去呢。  
这大概是Bruce觉得怪异的第二个点。Brandon的老二没有软下去的迹象，或许这和Bruce之前的经验相比实在是看上去不太正常。  
如果是这么回事，那就说明Brandon不是第一位在Bruce哺乳期光临这里的Alpha。  
Brandon想着某些情境，朝他靠了过去。  
“你干什么，”Bruce几乎是立刻警觉起来，“别——”  
那个孩子转过头好奇地看他，Brandon才发现它长了Bruce的蓝眼睛。棕色的头发，蓝眼睛，它遗传了属于Bruce的那份藏在邋遢和肥胖下的漂亮。  
“别碰她。”Bruce突兀的警告打断他的观察，“你想操那就继续，别碰她。”  
原来是个女孩。  
他抬眼去看Bruce，那双带着皱纹和黑眼圈的蓝眼睛变得晶莹而浑浊，泪水只要Bruce一眨眼就会掉下来。  
“别伤害她。”Bruce颤抖着、带着哭腔说道。  
Brandon看着他。  
“做什么都行，别碰她。”  
他伸手抚摸Bruce圆滚滚的肩头，在孩子的注视下亲吻了那双哆嗦着的嘴唇。  
这个吻持续了一会儿，伴随着能够安抚Omega焦虑的信息素。Brandon很少这么做，一般来说他的对象也不需要他这么做，毫无牵挂的纽约白领们只喜欢一点恰到好处的信息素调动气氛加快勃起，不像这个可怜的一嘴苏格兰口音的母亲对于信息素有额外的需求。  
婴儿很快就又睡着了，意识到这一点的Bruce轻轻推开了Brandon把她放回到婴儿床里，然后他扯下了那件皱巴巴的黑色衬衫，转身看向Brandon。  
那眼神大概是说抱歉的意思。“你想继续还是……”Bruce吸着鼻子靠向他，伸手握住了Brandon还没有软下去势头的老二：“用手，之类的。”  
他扶着Bruce的后脑勺向下压，猜想Bruce不需要他说什么也能理解这个意思。Bruce的确看懂了他的暗示，安静地趴跪下去含住了那根硬着的鸡巴。  
“温柔点，Bruce。”  
Brandon低头看着张裹住他阴茎的毛茸茸的嘴，放任手指在Bruce柔软的头发间缠绕。  
“好好对待它。”

他以为口交就算结束了。  
然而这个变态根本没打算就那么放过他，口到一半就把他按回了床上又操了进来。当然这很爽，但是这依旧改变不了这个叫Brandon的家伙是个变态的事实……操他妈的这王八蛋在吸他的奶。  
那根鸡巴还在快速地操着Bruce的屁股，而这个混蛋咬住了他的一边乳头，用恐怖的力道吮吸着，直到奶水真的流出来喷进嘴里。  
这他妈很疼，你长了多少牙自己不知道吗。Bruce想推开那个头发散乱的脑袋，但手被抓住扣在了床上。Brandon吸到他的乳头几乎麻木后才慢吞吞把嘴松开，鼻子蹭着他的肩膀整张脸又贴在他的脖子上。沙文猪们，Bruce想，然后被两根手指撬开了嘴。Brandon的手上有股味道，咸的，又很热乎，Bruce昏沉地思考了好一会儿才意识到那他妈是自己的奶。他抓住Brandon的手想把它赶出去，而Brandon把脸凑到他的抑制贴旁边，随着抽插的节奏将呼吸都喷在他脖子上。  
“味道有点怪，”Brandon嘀咕起来，“不如牛奶。”  
谁他妈让你喝了！  
但Bruce说不出话，他只能抱紧Brandon的肩膀防止对方操得太快让他疯掉。Brandon似乎能察觉到他的心思，变本加厉地把鼻息喷在Bruce的脖子上，然后慢慢停止下半身抽插的动作，等待Bruce呼吸平稳些后晃起腰胯对准某一点顶弄起来。  
某一点，也就是Bruce的宫颈口。  
Bruce咬住了Brandon的肩膀，这他妈比疼痛还难忍受。他用腿夹住Brandon，企图让对着腔口一直戳的龟头动作小一点，而Brandon根本不打算退出来或者换个方式操他，相反加大了力度去顶那个让Bruce大腿颤抖的地方。  
这杂种打算射在里面，弄清了这个意图后Bruce更用力地去扯Brandon的头发。哺乳期不可能怀孕，他知道这一点，显然Brandon也知道这一点，但这不等于一个来路不明的陌生杂种可以射在他肚子里。  
“出去！”他低吼着推搡Brandon的肩膀，不小心撞到了Alpha的脸。  
Brandon暂停了动作，抬起头看他。那女人似的手摸了摸被撞疼的地方，然后女人似的卷翘睫毛也眨了眨。  
Brandon盯着他看，手依旧按在他的肩膀上。  
你长得是挺好看，Bruce盯着那张脸舔舔嘴唇，但是给我滚出去。  
绿色的眼睛凝视着他，并且靠得越来越近，Bruce能看见它们因为灯光被睫毛的阴影所遮盖，让他忍不住联想到什么深不见底的湖。  
Bruce瞪着眼睛看他凑得越来越近，在那双刀刃似的薄嘴唇贴过来时闭上了眼睛。  
那双绿眼睛盯久了会产生某种奇怪的幻觉，Bruce情愿把眼睛闭上。  
于是插在他屁股里的鸡巴还是顶进了宫口，带来强烈的酸胀感。Bruce控制不住屁股的紧缩，也控制不住大腿的颤抖，他只能控制自己的手抓紧在他耳边蹭来蹭去的Brandon，毫无商量余地地打开子宫等待即将发生的事情。  
那根鸡巴的某个部位膨大起来，龟头牢牢卡在子宫里，随着Brandon调整姿势的动作刮过Bruce的宫口。这引发了一次意料之外的潮吹，Bruce哭着咬住Brandon肩膀的时候脑子里一片空白，他只听到Brandon在他耳边像是痛又像是爽地哼了一声。  
射精要花上一会儿，他们只能小幅度地动，Bruce感觉到自己屁股下面湿了一片，热的，他的水，而Brandon的阴毛蹭得他很痒。  
他们当然没什么好聊的，Brandon当然也识趣地没去问他晚上打算吃什么，但Bruce应该想到Brandon也不会甘心就这么保持尴尬的气氛直到结消退。  
这王八蛋又低头去吸他的奶。  
“再有一次，”他一点说服力也没有地恐吓Brandon，“我把你的牙都撬下来。”  
Brandon笑了一声，张开嘴含住他的半个奶子，更熟练地开始了吮吸。

周六晚上他一般来说会在家待着，吃一份中餐，再打电话叫一个妓女来，出门往往不是一个在考虑范围内的选择。  
而现在他站在有些掉漆的房门前，用袖子擦去阵雨留在他脸上的水，抬手敲了敲门。  
门里面的人对这敲门声反应得很快，Brandon能听见一些劝哄夹在球赛的直播解说里。  
他放下手，而几秒钟之后门为他打开了一道缝。  
“进来吧。”  
Bruce整理了一下身上的白色T恤和黑色衬衫，退了半步给他腾出进门的地方。


End file.
